Despair's Hope (remake)
by pantherxii
Summary: The young despair came back to meet her old friend an to mend her problems of the past but bringing new inner demons with her. This is a remake of my other story with same name


this is clearly a rewrite of a story with the same name since its been taking too long to update the original so I decided to restart fresh, most things are going to be the same at least story wise, details are going to be a little more descriptive and warning this will contain some mature content but mainly towards how Nagisa and the others were treated as young children which will come up a lot. Now with the boring stuff out of the way you can also give me any feedback you want from possible requests for the story to just nice and/or critical thoughts on it, now lets get to the story.

Nagisa Shingetsu now sixteen years now with his hair looking the same but now without the cat ear shaped cowlicks, about a few inches taller now wearing grey plaid pants and a grey plaid button up shirt is in a kitchen by himself finishing up his breakfast with his mind on something from the past that his friends told him to forget about. Nagisa looks out a window at the sky wandering about the past before the front door starts to open.

"Nagisa come on, you're going to be late again!" A female voice yells as who looks like Kotoko now with her hair a bit shorter, a black skirt, a black jacket over a white shirt with a concerned look. Nagisa sighs as he heads for the door noticing a post card on a small table with the image of Kazuichi Soda on it with the words: 'coming home' on it.

As Nagisa steps outside the air around him starts to feel cold with the hairs on the back of his neck sticking upknowing that something is going to change. "Come on Nagisa, Jataro and Masaru are waiting, you really need to abandon the past." Kotoko calls making Nagisa feel his chest growing a bit tight while walking behind Kotoko.

As the two arrives Nagisa finally breaks and falls to his knees in defeat worrying Kotoko once more knowing what is bothering him. "Nagisa let her go, she is not our friend she never was." Kotoko commands with Nagisa weakly nodding and gesturing for her to go ahead.

You're right give me a minute alone and then I'll catch up." Nagisa says with Kotoko reluctantly going ahead with Nagisa getting the cold feeling once more and even more when a familiar voice he almost forgot came up near his ear with two arms wrapping around his upper body.

"Its been a while Nagisa." The soothing feminine voice whispers with almost a tone of sadness to her voice bringing almost tears to Nagisa's eyes as he touches one of the feminine hands.

"Monaca is that you?" Nagisa asks with him turning around to come face to face with a green haired girl with her hair touching her shoulders naturally wearing a black short sleeve dress with black skeletal tights with a wide smile on her face before hugging Nagisa once more.

"Yes its me Nagisa, I hope you don't hate Monaca for leaving you and being selfish back then." Monaca answers and let's go of Nagisa who decides to skip school for one last day thinking that this couldn't be true at all. The two are sitting alone in a park talking to each other with Nagisa feeling a bit of happiness for once.

"So Nagisa what happened while Monaca was gone?" Monaca asks making Nagisa exhale before explaining what happened after her going to space.

"Well Makoto established a new Hope's peak so he enrolled me and the other two into the school, we also went to jabberwock island to meet the other people influenced by Junko and besides that life has been lightly good just a bit lonely for me thinking about what must be happening with you." Nagisa explains with Monaca snuggling up to Nagisa who starts to turn a bright pink.

"I thought about my life and what I've done to you and the others just to find out it was for selfish reasons and Junko wasn't worth becoming if it really meant only despair even for myself." Monaca says while Nagisa gets up thinking its ready to go home with Monaca grabbing his hand which he reluctantly agrees to.

Nagisa gets home to see Kotoko at his door knocking on the door angrily making Nagisa sigh and roll his eyes at the sight. "What are you doing here Kotoko?" Nagisa asks getting her attention which Kotoko's sight lands on Monaca with Kotoko looking beyond angry.

"We were worried about your well being Nagisa, and see we were to seeing that the traitor is back probably to stab you in the back once more!" Kotoko yells making Monaca hide behind Nagisa who calmly leads Monaca inside and faces Kotoko.

"I will be the judge of knowing if I should trust Monaca or not." Nagisa says while closing the door to hear familiar sounds of someone working nearby. Nagisa locks the door and turns around to see the ultimate mechanic, Kazuichi Soda sitting in the living room working on some machinery.

"Welcome home Nagisa I won't bother you or your guest I needed to come visit again for similar reasons to the past." Kazuichi greets with Monaca following Nagisa into a kitchen to see pictures of Nagisa and Kazuichi in jabberwock island.

"What are these pictures for?" Monaca asks to see Nagisa sitting down and taking a deep breath with Kazuichi near the doorway.

"Well me and him have a lot in common, the woman I cared about left the planet while the one Kazuichi thinks he loves keeps rejecting practically his existence and we just can't let it go so we became best friends and roommates very quickly." Nagisa answers but stops when he sees Monaca subconsciously touching her side with him kind of noticing what looks like dry blood on her left leg making her excuse herself.

"Hey I'm gonna call it a night Monaca I need to do something quickly, Kazuichi I see you now keep Monaca company while I call it a night." Nagisa calls out while heading to his bedroom thinking only about Monaca and what she could possibly be doing back.

The next day Nagisa woke up groggily with a vague dream of the day prior to see a body Nuzzled up against him with him pulling the blanket off gently to reveal a sleeping Monaca with her left leg in view to see what looks like a scar running up the side of it with dry blood covering it making Nagisa sick to his stomach while getting out of bed. Nagisa walks up to his desk to write a note for Monaca reading: 'hey I decided to leave the house for a little bit to talk to Kazuichi we'll be back in an hour'.

Monaca stirs awake with a light scream imagining the face of Monokuma and Junko making her grab at her chest and then start scratching her left arm until it starts to bleed waking her fully up. "Ow, I've got to take care of this before Nagisa notices." Monaca mutters while getting up and walking out of the bedroom and into a bathroom with blood dripping onto the floor trailing after her.

Monaca enters the bathroom and walks up to a sink with a medicine cabinet above it to see her own reflection staring back at her with hate. "You are nothing but a failed imitation now you will soon suffer and feel real pain upupupupu." The reflection says with the face looking like a mix of her own and a Monokuma making her scream a blood curdling scream and falls to the ground crying afraid of herself.

Monaca is now sitting on the closed toilet with a roll of hospital like bandage wrapping her arm in the bandage with her head resting on the wall to hear footsteps and a knock on the door. "Hey Kazuichi, Nagisa are either of you in there Ibuki would like to speak with either of you?" A female voice asks with Monaca opening the door to see a woman looking a bit like a musician with what looks like fake oni horns.

"No I'm an old friend of Nagisa's by the name of Monaca, friend might be the wrong term." Monaca greets with the woman taking a good look of Monaca and stretches a hand out to shake hands.

"Well I'm Ibuki, I'm a friend and classmate of Kazuichi's and I'm just visiting because Ibuki is just a tiny bit worried about he's holding up after his last attempt to seduce our 'friend' Sonia." Ibuki explains herself and decide to walk to the living room with Monaca with a sigh. "Ibuki heard of you from Nagisa since he trusted me quite a lot. So in return I let him listen to Ibuki's problems like how I came here to talk to Soda about something besides Sonia." Ibuki adds making Monaca chuckle and nod at understanding what Ibuki is saying.

"I think we'll get along, Monaca is worried about how Nagisa thinks about her so what did he tell you don't mind me asking?" Monaca asks "of course not , he said only good things about you actually he always said things about missing you and missing his chance of trying to save you." Ibuki answers while the two start to talk and get to know each other.

After a few hours Kazuichi and Nagisa are bearing home with Kazuichi standing ahead with his hands in his pockets. "Kazuichi you need to stop following Sonia its bad for your health and I have to help Monaca but I can't if you're in one of your moods that you're usually in." Nagisa explains with Kazuichi walking up to Nagisa aggressively.

"I said I'll help with Monaca but don't you dare talk badly about my angel Sonia like that." Kazuichi replies before forcing the door open to look in shock as he sees Ibuki in the kitchen talking with Monaca while the two cook together.

"What are you doing here Ibuki?" Kazuichi asks making Ibuki turn around with a wave while Monaca smiles at Nagisa. "I just wanted to speak is a-" Ibuki starts with Kazuichi cutting her off by heading towards his room and slamming his door behind him making Nagisa sit with the two women. "I brought up Sonia and I'm sorry on how he's acting at the moment." Nagisa apologizes with Ibuki smiling and messing with Nagisa's hair with a laugh.

"I miss your cowlicks don't worry about it go watch a movie with Monaca or something after dinner I'll talk to Kazuichi." Ibuki says before they start their dinner with Monaca constantly rubbing her bandaged arm but continues to lie saying it happens from an accident making Ibuki smile at the two.

After a while Monaca is sitting in the living room watching a movie with Nagisa who is keeping his distance while Ibuki enters Kazuichi's dark room to see him laying on his bed working on some machinery with the top of his jumpsuit zipped down revealing his fairly well built body and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Kazuichi, I want to talk about Sonia with you and we both know who Monaca is so its for her benefit but also yours since I'm worried." Ibuki says getting Kazuichi's attention as he looks up at her curiously.

"Monaca you should just leave no one cares about you, you wanted to be Junko so you need to get rid of your emotions, the people you 'care' about and embrace your fate." A Monokuma like voice commands in Monaca's head as she lays on the couch trying not to let the voice get to her leaving her in a disrepair state.

And that is chapter one hope this is a good start for this but I have plenty planned for this so I will see you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
